Éclypse
by honeymily23
Summary: FIC TERMINÉE! Harry, Ron et Hermione font leur entrée à Poudlard pour une 6e année qui va s'avérer très mouvementée... Action, suspense et surtout romance...
1. Chapitre 1

En cette belle nuit d'été, alors que onze heures approchaient, une jeune fille au long cheveux châtain était assise, seule, sur le perron de sa maison. Elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil; elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Dans moins d'un mois, Hermione rentrerait en 6e année au collège Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. D'abord le retour de Voldemort, l'éloignement du Ministère de la Magie qui niait son retour et ne cessait de discréditer Harry, Ombrage et toute cette année scolaire qui avait été tellement dure pour elle, le club de défense contre les forces qu'elle avait formé avec l'aide de Harry et de Ron. Elle soupira. Et oui, Ron. La personne qui hantait ses pensées depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Comment avait t-elle pu être aussi aveugle? Tous ces gens qui ne cessaient de lui répéter... Mais elle naît en permanence. Mais maintenant, c'était différent. Toutes ces blagues et phrases subtiles lui avait pourtant ouvert les yeux. Elle était bel et bien amoureuse de Ron. Elle en était sûre à présent. Même si elle n'osait à peine se l'avouer, au fond d'elle-même, elle se savait beaucoup attirée par son meilleur ami. Elle sentit soudainement quelque chose lui caresser la main qui la tira de ses pensées. C'était Hedwige, la chouette de Harry qui frôlait son aile contre sa main pour l'avertir de sa présence. Elle la caressa puis la débarrassa de sa lettre qu'elle entreprit d'ouvrir.  
  
Chère Hermione, comment vas-tu? Moi, plutôt bien. Percy n'est toujours pas revenu et Maman a beaucoup de peine mais on essaie tous de la consoler su mieux que nous pouvons. Et Fred et George n'ont pas l'intention de revenir à l'école cette année au grand désarroi de maman. À part ça je n'ai rien de nouveau. En ce moment, je suis avec Harry. Il est chez moi depuis la semaine dernière et je voulais t'inviter à venir passer la dernière semaine de vacances avec nous au Terrier. Tu n'as qu'à nous renvoyer Hedwige le plus vite possible.  
Amitiés,  
Harry et Ron  
  
P.-S. J'ai cru plus sage de t'envoyer Hedwige si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Hermione rit puis rentra aussitôt dans la maison pour se diriger ensuite dans sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle puis s'assit à son bureau pour écrire sa réponse à Ron.  
  
Cher Ron (et Harry), moi aussi je vais très bien. Je serais ravie de passer la dernière semaine de vacances avec vous deux. Mes parents seront d'accord j'en suis sûre. Je pourrai arriver demain vers 16 heures.  
À demain,  
Hermione  
  
Elle roula le parchemin puis le glissa dans la patte d'Hedwige et la laissa s'envoler par la fenêtre. Rayonnante, elle se glissa dans son lit en s'espérant déjà demain. 


	2. Chapitre 2

Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Désolé, je suis nouvelle sur le site et j'ai eu un peu de misère à poster mon premier chapitre mais maintenant ça va. Cette histoire est basée sur le couple Ron/Hermione bien entendu mais il y a aura de l'action plus tard. Voilà la suite, un peu plus longue cette fois-ci. Merci pour les reviews!! Bonne Lecture!  
  
Le lendemain, Hermione se leva tôt. Elle revêtit sa robe de chambre puis descendit à la cuisine pour déjeuner. Sa mère était déjà debout, préparant quelques crêpes. - Tu es déjà debout à cette heure-ci ma chérie?, demanda sa mère. - Oui. Pourquoi, ça t'étonne? - Non c'est simplement que tu ne m'as pas habituée à te voir te lever si tôt. - C'est vrai. En fait, Ron m'a invité a venir passer la dernière semaine de vacances chez lui avec Harry, informa Hermione après quelques secondes d'hésitation. - Oh! Ah oui, le beau, le grand, le séduisant Ron Weasley qui te fait craquer depuis toujours. - Maman je t'en prie!, s'offusqua Hermione en rougissant. Où vas-tu chercher des idioties pareilles, je n'ai jamais craquée pour Ron. C'est mon meilleur ami! - Si tu le dis ma chérie, si tu le dis, répondit sa mère, rêveuse. Et j'imagine que tu veux ma permission pour aller chez ton... chez ton ami. - Oui et... - Tu peux y aller. - Oh merci maman, se réjouit Hermione en serrant sa mère dans ses bras. Je prendrai le magicobus après dîner. Je leur ai dit que je serais là vers 16 heures cette après-midi. - Très bien. Oh, tu ne déjeunes pas?, s'étonna t-elle en voyant sa fille monter les marches menant à sa chambre quatre à quatre. - Euh non. Enfin peut-être plus tard. Je vais faire mes bagages. - Très bien ma puce. - Bonjour papa!, salua Hermione en croisant son père dans l'escalier. - Tu peux me dire ce qui la rend aussi rayonnante, demanda t-il à sa femme en s'assoyant à la table. - Oh, Hermione va chez Ron pour le reste des vacances. Je lui ai donné la permission, si tu ne vois pas d'inconvénients? - Non, bien sûr que non! Je vois ce que tu veux dire...  
  
Pendant ce temps, Hermione s'affairait à trouver sa valise pour y mettre tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour aller chez Ron et durant toute l'année scolaire. À l'aide d'un sortilège de réduction (maintenant en second cycle, elle avait le droit d'utiliser raisonnablement la magie en dehors de l'école), elle réussit à tout mettre, chaudron y comprit, dans un même bagage. Le reste de la journée lui paru extrêmement long mais 13 heures arriva enfin. Elle dit au revoir à ses parents et attendit le magicobus dans une petite ruelle près de chez elle, cachée des moldus. Bientôt, elle aperçu un point bleu se rapprocher pour se faire de plus en plus gros. - Permettez-moi de prendre vos bagages, Mademoiselle, s'exclama Stan, celui qui accompagnait Ernie, le chauffeur ( c'est peut-être le contraire, excusez-moi pour la confusion...). Vous vous rendez où? - Au Terrier s'il vous plait. - Bien. Je vais vous assigner une place. C'est 11 mornilles je vous prie. Hermione paya Stan puis celui-ci repartit à l'avant du Magicobus. Durant tout le voyage, elle regarda par la fenêtre jusqu'à ce que Stan refasse son apparition. - Vous voilà rendue, jeune fille. Merci d'avoir prit le magicobus, remercia t-il en lui rendant ses bagages. Passez une agréable fin de journée. Puis avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, le magicobus avait déjà disparu de son champ de vision. Elle se retourna. Devant elle se trouvait le Terrier, la maison des Weasley. Elle monta les marches du perron puis sonna à la porte.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ Du coté des garçons ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Ce matin-là, Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait encore fait un affreux cauchemar où il voyait Voldemort tuer ses parents. Il regarda le cadran- reveil sur sa table de nuit qui indiquait 10h40 am. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron. Il était encore endormi. Il se leva de son lit, se vêtit d'un jean et d'un t-shirt et descendit déjeuner seul, décidant de laisser Ron dormir un peu puisque tellement nerveux de la venue d'Hermione, devait s'être endormi vers les 3 heures du matin. Dans la cuisine, tout le monde était à table en train de déjeuner. - Et bien Harry, tu as fait la grasse matinée?, demanda Mme Weasley. - Oui et bien j'étais beaucoup fatigué. - Ron n'est pas avec toi? - Oh! Non il est encore couché. Je crois qu'il s'est endormi très tard hier. - Ah bon. Et sur ce, elle sortit de la cuisine, laissant Fred, George, Ginny et Harry seuls. - Ouais, il devait avoir hâte à aujourd'hui notre frangin, dit Fred. Avec la venue de la jolie Hermione... - Ouais et Hermione aussi n'a pas dû trouvé le sommeil hier soir, argumenta Ginny. - Oh, est-ce que tu aurais quelque chose à nous apprendre, petite sœur?, demandèrent les jumeaux. - Et bien on a toujours su qu'il se passait quelque chose entre ses deux là, pas vrai?, répondit-elle. - Oui et... Fred s'arrêta aussitôt de parler puisque sa mère venait de faire irruption dans la cuisine. - Oui et quoi Fred?, demanda Mme Weasley. - Oh eh... et bien..., bafouilla Fred en cherchant l'aide de son frère du regard. Oui et... - Et bien en fait ce que Fred disait, expliqua George, c'est que nous devrions aller réveiller Ron. Il est déjà 11 heures et Hermione devrait arriver vers 16 heures alors... - Oui tu as raison. Harry, Ginny et les jumeaux se levèrent aussitôt de la table et montèrent jusqu'au grenier pour sortir Ron su sommeil. Harry poussa la porte et s'avança près de son lit, suivi des autres. Ils le secouèrent durement, firent sonner à plusieurs reprises son cadran-réveil, lui jetèrent des oreillers en pleine figure mais sans succès. Découragés, Fred décida de prendre les grands moyens. - Alors là si ça ne marche pas, je me déclare vaincu, soupira Fred. - Ron réveille-toi!, hurla t-il. Hermione est en train de faire un streap-tease à coté de ton lit! Avant même qu'il n'est fini sa phrase, Ron se redressa sur son lit sous les ricanements de tous. - Ouais c'est ça, foutez-vous de moi, grogna t-il, rouge comme une tomate. Tu parles d'une façon de réveiller les gens. - Désolé Roninouchet mais on a tout fait pour que tu te réveilles et rien ne fonctionnait alors on a utilisé les grands moyens, expliqua son aîné, après avoir calmé son fou-rire. Et puis je peux dire que ça a très bien marché! - Arrête de m'appeler pas se surnom stupide, se plaignit Ron. - Oh mais ne soit pas de mauvaise humeur, reprit-il. La jolie Hermione, si belle, si intelligente, si séduisante, si... - Bon ça va on a comprit!, cria Ron, aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Je descends déjeuner. Et il claqua la porte. - Tu y es peut-être allé un peu fort tout de même, objecta Ginny. - Oh, il va s'en remettre. Il aura tout oublié d'ici quelques minutes. - Et si on le rejoignait, proposa Harry. - Excellente idée! Ils quittèrent la pièce et se dirigèrent à la cuisine.  
  
La journée se passa relativement vite. Après avoir dîner ( et déjeuner dans le cas de Ron), ils allèrent sur la colline jouer au Quiddich et vers 15 heures, rentrèrent à la maison. Peu de temps après, on sonna à la porte. - J'y vais! - Ah bonjour Hermione! Comment vas-tu? - Très bien - Ron, Harry, vous avez de la visite!, cria Mme Weasley. Ils descendirent aussitôt l'escalier menant au hall d'entrée et se retrouvèrent face à face avec Hermione qui leur souriait. Elle avait beaucoup changée. Ses cheveux d'habitude si touffus et emmêlés étaient maintenant lisses et soyeux et lui arrivant à la taille. Elle avait prit aussi quelques formes et était maintenant une belle jeune femme. Hermione remarqua aussi le changement physique de Ron et Harry. Ils avaient tout deux beaucoup grandit et arboraient de beaux muscles, dus à la pratique quotidienne de Quiddich. - Salut Hermione, dit Harry en la serrant dans ses bras. Je suis content de te revoir. - Je suis contente de te revoir aussi, Harry. Harry lança un coup d'œil évocateur à Ron qui sortit de la lune et souhaita à son tour la bienvenue à sa meilleure amie. - Salut Hermione! Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas d'une miette, elle s'avança vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. - Je suis heureuse de te revoir Ron!, dit Hermione, rouge comme une fraise. - Euh, je, euh... je... moi aussi, réussit à dire Ron, les oreilles et le visage complètement rouge. Moi aussi je suis très heureux te voir. Il y eut un silence gêné et Ginny décida de prendre la parole : - Et si on allait porter tes affaires dans ma chambre, Hermione. - Euh, oui bonne idée. Vous venez avec nous les gars? - Oui, bien sûr. Et ils montèrent au deuxième étage, Ginny et Harry se jetant de bref sourire complice à la vue du comportement de Ron et d'Hermione.  
  
Les jours passèrent trop rapidement aux yeux d'Harry, Ron et Hermione. Le lendemain, c'était déjà le jour de la rentrée. Ils passèrent la journée à faire leur bagage, les filles d'un coté et les garçons de l'autre.  
  
- Alors Hermione, tu as passé une bonne dernière semaine de vacances, demanda Ginny en pesant de tout son poid sur son chaudron afin qu'il daigne bien entrer dans sa minuscule valise. - Oui, très bonne Ginny, très bonne, répondit vaguement Hermione qui était carrément sur une autre planète. - Tu veux bien m'aider, s'il te plait? Je n'arrive pas à rentrer ce foutu chaudron là-dedans. - Hum hum. - Euh Hermione? - Hum hum. - Et tu aimes toujours autant le Quiddich?, suggéra Ginny. - Hum hum, dit-elle, faignant de l'écouter. - Et en ce moment tu dois être en train de penser à Ron je suppose? - Hum hum. - Ah, soupira Ginny. Hermione, mais est-ce que tu m'écoutes enfin? Hermione? HERMIONE? - Quoi? Pas besoin de crier, s'énerva la jeune fille. - Ça fait dix minutes que je te parle mais toi tu ne m'écoutes pas. Alors tu m'aides à déplacer ce chaudron avant que je m'énerve. - Reducto, récita Hermione à l'aide de sa baguette magique. - Oh, excusez-moi, madame n'a plus besoin de se casser la tête maintenant qu'elle peut utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école. - Oh, excuse-moi Ginny, gémit t-elle, c'est que je pensais à... Elle s'arrêta aussitôt. - Oui, tu pensais à? - Je... je pensais à autre chose. - Ouais, bon, maugréa Ginny, pas convaincu une miette. Tu descends dans le jardin, j'ai terminé mes bagages. - D'accord. Et elles descendirent toute deux jusqu'au jardin pour prendre un peu l'air, histoire de se rafraîchir les idées (surtout Hermione qui je pense en a fort besoin loll).  
  
Du coté des garçons, le même scénario était en train de se produire. Harry et Ron faisaient tout deux leur bagages mais au rythme où Ron avançait, il n'aurait pas terminé d'ici la fin de la journée. Chaque fois qu'il prenait un objet dans ses mains, il le comtemplait durant plusieurs minutes, perdu dans ses pensées. Mais ce fut encore pire lorsque qu'il voulu déposer une photo d'eux trois près du lac de Poudlard. Il ne cessait de fixer l'image d'Hermione, souriante, qui se tenait au milieu d'eux. Il laissait ses doigts glisser sur le visage de la jeune fille. - Ron? Aucune réponse. - Ron? RON TU M'ÉCOUTES BORDEL! - Hein?, dit Ron, en se tournant brusquement vers son ami. Quoi, qu'est- ce qui se passe?, ajouta t-il en voyant son ami soupirer avant de lever les yeux au ciel. - Tu peux me dire ce que tu trouves d'interessant à contempler sur cette stupide photo que tu fixes depuis quinze minutes? - Euh, je... je... et bien... je..., bafouilla Ron, tout rouge. Je... je regardais le calmar géant en arrière de nous sur l'image. - Ouais c'est ça, répondit Harry en lui arrachant la photo des mains. Et tu peux me dire où se trouve le calmar sur cette photo? On est en plein mois de décembre. À cette période il se cache dans le fin fond du lac, termina t-il en lui jetant la photo par la figure. - Ne me prend pas pour un idiot, c'est à elle que tu pensais, lui dit Harry en regardant par la fenêtre. - Qui? Il lui fit signe d'approcher. - Elle, lui répondit Harry en pointant Hermione du doigt qui marchait dans le jardin avec Ginny. - Non pas du tout, nia Ron en arrachant son regard de la fenêtre. - Très bien, si tu le dis. Si on allait les rejoindre? - D'accord. Et ils partirent eux aussi vers le jardin. Ils passèrent toute l'après-midi ensemble à se ballader dans le jardin jusqu'à ce que Mme Weasley les appelle pour souper. Ils montèrent se coucher tout de suite après avoir terminé leur assiette puisqu'il leur faudrait se lever demain pour aller à la gare.  
  
Le lendemain matin, toute la famille Weasley, ainsi que Harry et Hermione, étaient réunis à la table de la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner. M. et Mme. Weasley parlaient calmement; tout au bout de la table, les jumeaux chuchotaient dans leur coin de quelque chose d'apparemment très intéressant; Ginny et Harry parlaient Quiddich et enfin, au milieu de tous, Ron et Hermione, côte à côte, le regard fixé sur leur assiette, jouant à l'aide de leur fourchette avec leurs œufs et leur bacon comme deux enfants. - Euh, tu as l'intention de manger Ron ou tu continues à faire de la « gibelotte » avec ton déjeuner?, demanda Ginny à son frère, dégoûtée par son attitude. - Hum?, dit Ron en relevant la tête. - Oh, laisse tomber. Puis elle reprit sa conversation avec son voisin. Mais Harry écoutait à peine ce que Ginny était en train de lui dire sur le match opposant les Bulgares aux Français qui avait eu lieu cet été, trop soucieux vis-à-vis la mine épouvantable qu'affichait son meilleur ami. Depuis hier soir il était comme ça... Et Hermione aussi. À chaque seconde, elle semblait sur le point de fondre en larme. Il soupçonnait bien qu'il se soit passé quelque chose entre ces deux là. Mais ça, il ne le saurait peut- être jamais. Ou il essayerait de questionner Ron dans le train cette après- midi... Enfin, pour l'instant, il aimait mieux se concentrer sur ce que lui racontait Ginny pour ne pas la vexer.  
  
Vers 10 heures, ils montèrent dans les taxis pour Moldus et se rendirent à la gare avec leurs bagages. Ils traversèrent la barrière de la plate-forme 9¾ et Harry, Ron et Hermione embarquèrent à bord de l'engin tout de suite pour se trouver un compartiment vide qu'ils trouvèrent assez rapidement. - Je vais rejoindre les préfets à l'avant, marmonna rapidement Hermione avant de sortir du compartiment, sans même leur avoir adressé un regard. Harry essaya d'entamer une conversation sur le Quiddich, mais Ron ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de sa présence alors il laissa tomber. Ron, lui, était complètement bouleversé par ce qui s'était passé hier après- midi. Il se sentait trop stupide. Comment avait-il pu lui dire une chose pareille à elle, sa meilleure amie...  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ Flash-Back ~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤  
  
Après avoir avoir aperçu Hermione et Ginny se balader dans le jardin, Ron et Harry descendirent les rejoindre. Tout se passa bien jusqu'à ce qu'en fin d'après-midi, Harry et Ginny laissèrent les deux tourtereaux seuls, prétextant vouloir aider Mme. Weasley à préparer le repas. Jamais ils avaient pensés que leur plan se terminerait en cauchemar...  
  
Ils se baladaient tous les deux sur la colline près du Terrier quand Ron partit un instant pour chercher la veste d'Hermione à la maison. Il venait à peine de partir quand un hibou Grand-Duc fonça droit sur elle pour aller se percher sur son épaule. Elle prit le parchemin solidement accroché à la patte de la jolie chouette brune et défit la fine boucle qui le retenait pendant que l'oiseau disparaissait au loin. Elle lut la lettre en silence, ignorant que Ron, qui était déjà revenu, lisait par-dessus son épaule.  
  
Chère Hermione, comment vas-tu? Moi, je m'ennuie de toi. Si tu aurais pu au moins restée plus d'une semaine cet été. Quand tu étais là, tu ensoleillais ma journée, me donnait le courage d'affronter cette terrible vie qui ne vaut la peine d'être vécue que pour te voir. Voir ton visage si rayonnant, si beau, avec des yeux si doux qu'on aimerait se perdre dedans. Ta peau si blanche et si douce, tes lèvres si chaude et qui donnent me donne envie de t'embrasser...  
  
- C'est quoi cette connerie? cria Ron derrière son dos, la faisant sursauter. - Tu n'avais pas à la lire!, s'injurgea la jeune fille. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? Tu n'as jamais appris que du courrier c'était privé. PRIVÉ! - Ouais et bien maintenant je sais que tu me mentais en pleine figure. « Oh Ron, arrête de dire des bêtises, je n'ai jamais passé les vacances chez Viktor et je ne l'ai jamais embrassé », dit-il en imitant Hermione. - Je n'ai jamais embrassé Viktor et de toute façon en quoi ça te regarde. C'est ma vie! Et si je ne t'ai jamais parlé de mes vacances passées avec lui c'est parce que je savais très bien que tu réagirais comme ça et je n'en avais pas envie! - Et bien oui ça me regarde, Mademoiselle-je-sais-tout!, hurla Ron, vraiment hors de lui. Si tu n'aurais pas été au bal de Noël avec ton Vicky il y a deux ans et bien tu aurais peut-être passée plus de temps avec moi et Harry. Desfois tu vois Hermione, on ne dirait vraiment pas que l'on est tes meilleurs amis. Toi, Madame la préfète, tu nous dénonces tout le temps au professeurs dès qu'on a le dos tourné. Toutes les ballades nocturnes ou les périls que l'on fait et bien tu nous trahis la plupart du temps. Et après ça tu viens dire qu'on est tes amis? Tu ne fais que penser à toi et à ton cher Vicky qui est si beau et célèbre. Nous on est invisible à tes yeux. Tu n'es qu'une hypocrite et une menteuse! Tu veux que je te dise, tu ne mérites pas d'être notre meilleure copine!  
  
Pendant tout ce temps, Hermione était restée planté là, immobile, écoutant les paroles horribles que Ron lui crachait à la figure. Ses mains et ses lèvres tremblaient, peut-être plus de rage que de peine, ce qui n'empêchait pas à ses larmes de couler et couler sur ses joues. Ron la regardait, une lueur démente dans les yeux. C'était comme si il avait dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis des années. Tout à coup, Ron sembla sortir de cette rage soudaine, réalisant les atrocités qui venait de sortir de sa bouche. La tristesse se lisait à présent dans ses yeux. - Hermione...?, murmura t-il en essayant vainement de lui prendre la main. Dans un sanglot étouffé, la jeune fille lui tourna le dos et s'enfuit à toute vitesse pour aller se réfugier dans la chambre de Ginny...  
  
¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ Fin du Flash-Back ~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤  
  
Ron essaya de retenir ses larmes mais l'émotion l'emporta sur lui. Les larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues.  
  
- Ron, est-ce que ça va?, demanda Harry, inquiet. - Non je... j'ai simplement une poussière dans l'œil, répondit Ron en quittant aussitôt le compartiment pour se diriger vers les toilettes à l'avant du train. Il referma la porte derrière lui et se laissa glisser contre le mur froid et humide, recroqueviller sur lui-même. Lui qui ne pleurait jamais, cette-fois s'en était trop. Il se laissa aller et pleura et pleura durant plusieurs minutes. Pourquoi il ne s'était pas défoulé sur quelqu'un d'autre. N'importe qui sauf elle. La seule personne au monde auquelle il tenait le plus. Comment pourrait-elle lui pardonner maintenant. Après avoir longuement réfléchi et s'être assuré que la rougeur de ses yeux avait complètement disparu, il regagna le compartiment où il fut bombardé de questions par Harry.  
  
Du coté des filles, Hermione et Ginny était tranquillement assise dans leur compartiment, discutant des matières scolaires qu'elles étudieraient cette année. Ginny s'était dit que ce sujet l'intéresserait beaucoup mais apparemment, elle n'était vraiment pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle était toujours dans la lune, ne pouvant retenir ses larmes et éclatant en sanglot couramment.  
  
- Hermione, tu es sûre que ça va?, s'inquiéta Ginny. Depuis hier soir tu n'arrête pas de te morfondre et tu n'a pas dormi de la nuit. Tu as passée la soirée cachée dans ton lit à pleurer en silence. - Ça va, je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, répondit-elle en reniflant. Ginny la gratifiait d'un sourire compatissant en se disant qu'il était préférable de ne pas trop l'embêter et d'attendre qu'elle lui en parle d'elle-même. Cette histoire avait sûrement un rapport avec son frère qui était dans le même état. Quel connerie avait-il encore fait pour la rendre si malheureuse? 


	3. Chapitre 3

Voilà le chapitre 5. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Laissez vos commentaires et merci de lire ma fanfic!!!!  
  
Alors que la soirée débutait, le train ralentit et ils arrivèrent enfin à Poudlard. Ils prirent place dans la grande salle, attendirent patiemment que le Choipeaux magique ait placé les nombreux premières années dans les différentes maisons et mangèrent. Harry commençait vraiment à être soucieux vis-à-vis l'attitude de Ron puisque celui-ci ne s'était jamais plaint durant les dernières minutes du temps interminable de la répartition et d'ailleurs, il n'avait encore même pas touché son assiette. Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand en plein milieu du festin, Hermione quitta la table, laissant une assiette encore pleine. Tous se tournèrent pour la regarder quitter la salle. Ron se leva aussitôt et traversa la porte à son tour sous le regard interrogateur des élèves et des professeurs. Ron marcha jusqu'à la salle commune où il pensait trouver Hermione. Elle n'était visiblement pas en bas alors il monta l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles. Mystérieusement, l'escalier ne se transforma pas en un long toboggan. Il atteignit enfin la porte et frappa trois coups. Aucune réponse. Après tout, peut-être était-elle allée autre part? Il se risqua cependant à ouvrir la porte. Hermione était bel et bien là, assise sur son lit, le regard fixé sur le mur lui faisant face. Ron s'approcha d'elle et s'arrêta à coté de son lit, attendant sa réaction. Elle ne fit pas un geste. - Euh, Hermione? Elle sursauta et se tourna vers lui. Elle ne s'était pas aperçue de sa présence dans le dortoir. - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?, lui dit-elle froidement. Je te signales que c'est un dortoir pour filles ici! - Je.. je sais mais... mais je voulais absolument te parler, balbutia t- il. - Ah oui, répondit Hermione, la voix tremblante. Pour me dire quoi, hein Ron? Pour me dire de te pardonner? Que tu es vraiment désolé de ce que tu m'as fait subir? De toutes les imbécillités que tu m'as dit?, rajouta t- elle en ravalant ses larmes. Je ne suis pas un jouet, Ron Weasley. Je suis un être humain et non quelque chose que tu prends pour te défouler et cracher tes pires ennuis dessus. J'ai des sentiments comme tout le monde et cette fois tu es vraiment allé trop loin! C'est ça que tu voulais? C'est pour ça que tu es venu me voir? Pour me voir pleurer devant toi, laissant mon orgueil de coté et me voir te pardonner? Désolé mais cette fois tu m'as fait trop de chagrin. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, cria t-elle, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps. - Écoute Hermione, s'expliqua Ron, les larmes au yeux, je suis désol... - Va t-en!, hurla t-elle en lui lançant ses chaussures. Fiche-moi la paix!, pleura t-elle avant de lui balancer ses livres par la tête. Sors d'ici! Je ne veux plus te parler! Ron daigna enfin sortir de la pièce, en larme, laissant Hermione, effondrée sur son lit, en pleurs. Ron marcha jusqu'au dortoir des garçons où il trouva Harry qui était monté quelques temps après Ron pour pouvoir lui parler. Il ferma puis s'assit sur son lit, à coté d'Harry, ne pouvant lutter contre les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler sur ses joues. - Ron, qu'est-ce qui se passe?, demanda calmement Harry en essayant de le réconforter. - Oh, arrête, lui supplia Ron. J'ai déjà assez honte de pleurer comme ça devant toi! - Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un mec que t'as pas d'émotions! - Ouais. Et c'est pas parce que je suis un mec que je n'ai pas d'orgueil! - Mouais, dit Harry, qui ne voulait pas trop le contrarier. - Elle ne voudra plus jamais me parler maintenant. - Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger! Tu connais Hermione, elle s'en remettra. - Non pas cette fois. Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé? Tu ne sais pas toutes les horreurs que je lui ais dit. Elle m'a même lancer ses bouquins et ses souliers par la tête. - Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit de si terrible pour qu'elle soit dans un tel état? Ron prit une grande respiration et lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le début. - Cette fois je suis désolé Ron mais je ne peux pas te dire que tu as raison et que tout est de sa faute, lui répondit Harry. Tu y es vraiment allé fort! Comment est-ce que t'as pu lui faire ça? - C'est atroce je sais!, gémit Ron en redoublant ses pleurs. Je vais finir par croire ce qu'elle ne cesse de me dire. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre imbécile sans cœur! - Mais non! Ça va aller, rassure-toi! Il faut seulement savoir les bonnes choses à lui dire. Tu dois lui dire ce que tu ressens vraim... Harry s'arrêta aussitôt de parler puisque la porte du dortoir s'ouvrait pour laisser passer Dean, Seamus et Neville. - Euh, on... on va revenir plus tard, marmonna Seamus avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. - Maintenant ça va faire le tour de l'école, s'exclama Ron, découragé. Ron Weasley, le garçon le plus stupide de l'école et en plus qui pleure comme un bébé! - Et bien sincèrement Ron, risqua Harry, pour les larmes ça va mais... et bien quand vous vous êtes disputés elle et toi et bien... il y avait déjà quelques étudiants dans la salle commune et on a entendu Hermione criée. - Et... - Et bien la rumeur courra sûrement très vite que tu as fait la pire bêtise à ta meilleure amie. - Je suis mort!, se plaigna le roux en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Je crois que j'ai besoin de repos. - Ouais, tu ferais mieux de dormir. Rien de mieux pour se remettre de ses émotions! - Mouais. Bonne Nuit Harry! - Bonne Nuit Ron! - Oh, et Harry? - Oui?, répondit le concerné. - Merci! Celui-ci lui sourit et il disparut derrière les rideaux à baldaquins qui cachaient son lit.  
  
Le lendemain, tous les élèves se levèrent de bonne heure pour pouvoir arriver à l'heure pour leur première journée de cours de l'année. Dans la Grande Salle, Harry était assis en compagnie de Ron – qui arborait de magnifiques cernes, conséquence de la mauvaise nuit qu'il avait passée – et Hermione était assise à l'autre bout de la table – aussi amochée loll -, discutant avec Ginny. Seulement 12 heures passées, la rumeur concernant la dispute entre Ron et Hermione était pratiquement répandue à travers toute l'école, y compris les professeurs. Mais les deux intéressés n'y prêtait guère attention et s'évitaient comme la peste. Le professeur McGonagall leur distribua leur horaire sur lesquels ils pouvaient lire à leur grand regret que, comme à chaque année d'ailleurs, ils commençaient par double cours de Potions avec les Serpentard et en après-midi, Métamorphose et Défense contre les Forces du Mal.  
  
- Potter je vous prie de vous taire, ordonna le professeur Rogue tandis que Harry discutait avec Ron. Bien, continuer votre potion il ne vous reste que quinze minutes et vous devrez me remettre votre flacon. Comme à l'accoutumé, Rogue se faufilait à travers les élèves et sa voix doucereuse et froide se faisait couramment entendre à chaque fois qu'il s'arrêtait devant un élève. Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de subir son harcèlement, provocant le silence dans la salle de classe.  
  
- Et bien et bien, Mlle Granger. Il me semble que vous soyez bien distraite ce matin. Pourtant ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes. Vous devriez savoir que les épines d'hérisson doivent être plongées dans la potion seulement après avoir fait bouillir les ailes de chauve-souris. Votre petite étourderie serait-elle par hasard due à certains bruits qui courent?, termina Rogue, provoquant l'attention d'Hermione qui l'avait ignoré jusqu'à présent. - Mêlez-vous de vos affaires!, dit Hermione entre ses dents. - Vous devriez aussi être au courant, Miss Granger, que tout ce qu'il se passe dans cette salle de cours est entièrement mes affaires. Et aussi, répliqua t-il, qu'une telle impolitesse injustifiée envers un professeur vous mériterais une retenue Samedi soir. 8 heures. Et surtout, soyez à l'heure. La négligence de la ponctualité peut tout aussi bien être une raison valable pour vous infliger une autre période de retenue... Il se dirigea vers son bureau et la cloche se fit entendre. Tous se hâtèrent vers la sortie, exaspérés à l'idée qu'il leur faudrait endurer l'humeur massacrante de leur enseignant une autre heure encore.  
  
La première semaine de cours fut d'une lenteur agaçante mais elle se termina enfin, l'atmosphère toujours aussi tendue cependant. Les rumeurs concernant Ron et Hermione s'étaient rapidement estompées mais leur relation n'en était pas moins améliorée. Hermione continuait à ignorer Ron derrière ses larmes et celui-ci avait cessé de vouloir se faire pardonner, voyant que cela ne menait à rien. Malgré les efforts de Ginny et Harry, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait s'avouer vaincu le premier.  
  
Ce fut pareil de semaines en semaines jusqu'à ce qu'Halloween arrive. Dans le collège, tous les élèves étaient surexités par les festivités, les décorations, les congés, les bonbons (Harry était de plus en plus découragé parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il offrait une sucrerie à Ron, celui-ci la refusait, ce qui était très anormal chez lui) et autres. Pour l'occasion, il n'y aurait pas de cours de la journée. Le soir même, les professeurs et les préfets avaient organisés une petite soirée costumée.  
  
Vers 6 heures, la majorité des étudiants attendaient devant les grandes portes de chêne de la Grande Salle. Hermione, qui s'était déguisée en fée, revêtait une magnifique robe en satin bleu ( pas trop décoletée ;) ) qui lui arrivait à la cheville et de fines bretelles la soutenait. Elle avait raidit ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos et elle arborait un petit diadème sur sa tête ainsi qu'une minuscule baguette en forme d'étoile qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Elle était accompagnée de Ginny, qui était aussi ravissante dans son costume de marié. Plus loin, il y avait Harry, déguisé en vampire, et Ron en chanteur rock sorcier très populaire. Quand l'horloge accrochée sur le mur annonça les 6 heures, les portes s'ouvirent magiquement et tous se bousculèrent pour pénétrer dans la salle. Comme à chauwe fête, les quatre grandes tables avaient été remplacé par des douzaines de petites tables rondes où pouvaient s'asseoir quatre personnes. Des toiles d'araignées avaient été disposé un peu partout dans la pièce, desquelle tombait parfois de gigantesques araignées en caoutchoux. Quand Parvati Patil en reçu une sur la tête, elle se mit à crier histériquement, provoquant l'hilarité générale. Comme à chaque année, les immenses citrouilles d'Hagrid flotaient dans les airs et une musique d'ambiance animait la salle. Tout le monde se bousculait pour pouvoir enfin s'asseoir. Hermione et Ginny cherchaient toujours une table innocuppée mais, puisqu'elles étaient entrées les dernière, le choix était moin grand. Au grand malheur d'Hermione, Ginny l'entrâina à la table ou Harry et son frère était assis, les deux seules places restantes (niark niark, c'est arrangé avec le gars des vues, loll) - Toi tu te tiens tranquille, souffla Ginny à Ron. Il lui lança un regard noir mais elle l'ignora. À la table des professeurs, Dumbledore se leva. - Bonsoir chers élèves!, dit-il chaleureusement. Je voudrais d'abord remercier tous les professeurs et tous les préfets qui ont participés à l'élaboration ce cette soirée, qui sans eux vous ne pourriez pas être ici. Dans la salle, tous le monde applaudit les concernés puis le silence revint. - Comme vous avez pu le voir, reprit le directeur, plusieurs petites tables ont été aménagées spécialement pour vous. Je croyais que ce serait bien de mélanger les maisons, que ça créerait peut-être des liens. Et aussi, ajouta t-il en regardant la table où était assis Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny, comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, toutes les chaises sont prises puisqu'elles correspondes exactement au nombre d'élèves présent ici ce soir. - Foutu directeur, dit Hermione entre ces dents. - Moi qui croyait que tu n'insultait jamais de professeurs, répondit Ginny, amusée. - Bien, maintenant, je laisse mes discours de coté et je vous propose de commencé ce délicieux repas qui sera suivit par de la danse. Alors sur ce, Bon Appétit! Le repas se passa tranquillement. Harry avait réussi à entretenir une conversation sur les animagus, auquelle participait vivement Ron et Hermione. Même si c'était uniquement pour contredire l'autre, c'était déjà un début qu'ils se parlent. Après le souper, la musique retentit et la plupart se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse. Harry invita Ginny à danser sous le regard interrogateur de Ron. - Non mais ne me dit pas qu'il drague ma sœur, lui?, s'exclama t-il. - Au moins lui il ne lui veut pas de mal! - Qu'est-ce que tu insinues? - Juste que même si c'est ta sœur, Harry a le droit de danser avec elle. Ne joue pas les grands frères protecteur sinon elle va te renier en tant que frère, répondit Hermione. - Ouais c'est ça! Moi je ne parlerais pas à ta place, Madame la Fée des Étoiles! - Et bien justement, si tu ne veux pas servir de décoration pour la fête je te conseille de changé de table, répliqua froidement Hermione. - Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas toi qui partirerait?, continua Ron.  
  
Hermione ne dit rien et se contenta de croiser les bras, observant les gens danser. Comme elle aimerait être sur cette piste en ce moment, dansant avec Ron. Oh, non c'était trop dur, elle en avait assez. Sans prévenir, elle se leva d'un bond et courut jusqu'à la sortie pour sortir à l'extérieur. Une petite brise froide agita ses cheveux. Le vent était glacial se soir là mais elle avait besoin de prendre l'air et il n'était pas question de retourner à l'intérieur. Le parc était désert. Tout le monde était dans la Grande Salle en train de faire la fête. Mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à s'amuser. Sa dispute avec Ron la rendait complètent à l'envers, il lui manquait beaucoup. Elle s'assit au pied d'un arbre près du lac et pleura. Elle avait tellement versée de larmes depuis ce dernier mois que c'était presque devenu une habitude. Soudain, elle entendit des pas dans l'herbe. Elle ne se retourna pas mais elle aurait parié n'importe quoi que c'était Ron qui venait lui parler. Ron s'avança prudemment d'Hermione et s'assit face à elle. Elle pleurait encore. Il prit son courage à deux mains et la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne le repoussa pas. Au contraire elle le serrait fort contre elle et il faisait de même. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Leur visage était tout prés à présent...  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************************  
  
Oui je sais que je suis sadique!!! La suite bientôt! 


	4. Chapitre 4

Voilà le chapitre 4. Bonne Lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews!!!  
  
Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Leur visage était tout près à présent... Mais à la dernière minute, Hermione tourna vivement la tête à droite et la bouche de Ron vint déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue qui la fit frissonner.  
  
- Désolé, mais je dois rentrer, s'expliqua maladroitement Hermione en regardant sa montre qui affichait 10 heures. Oh mon Dieu, je suis en retard!, s'exclama t-elle soudain en retombant sur terre, en levant aussitôt. Je dois remplacer Justin au kiosque à friandises. À plus tard!  
  
- Oui, à plus tard, répondit Ron, déçu, en la regardant courir en direction du château.  
  
Depuis le début de l'année et même avant cela, il était fâché avec sa meilleure amie. Et là, tout bonnement, il la trouvait là, près du lac, vulnérable et pleurant à chaudes larmes, il passait à deux doigts de l'embrasser et elle détourne la tête pour s'enfuit ensuite pour une excuse fausse. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il ne savait même pas si Hermione lui avait pardonné... ou si elle aussi avait été effrayée. Est-ce qu'elle aussi avait ressentit la même chose que lui. Ou elle l'évitait simplement? Et pourquoi pleurait-elle? Peut-être ne le saurait-il jamais. Il décida d'aller se coucher pour oublier tout ça. Et puis après tout, demain serait demain. Et puis comme le dicton dit : on traversera le pont quand on sera rendus! Il traversa le parc, longea le couloir parallèle à la Grande Salle, monta les dizaines de marches qui paraissaient interminables et arriva enfin à la salle commune. La pièce était déserte. Seul un elfe de maison errait dans la salle, essayant de ranimer le feu dans la cheminée.  
  
- Bonsoir, Monsieur, couina le petit elfe qui sembla être une femelle.  
  
- B'soir!, répondit lassement Ron.  
  
Celui-ci monta rapidement les marches qui menaient aux dortoirs des sixièmes années et poussa la porte du dortoir des garçons. À sa grande surprise, il y trouva Harry, allongé sur son lit. Quand il entendit la porte se refermer, il se releva subitement.  
  
- Ah, c'est toi!, dit-il, à la fois soulagé et triste. Je croyais que c'était...  
  
- Que c'était..., demanda Ron.  
  
- Non rien. Euh, je veux dire personne, oublie ce que je viens de te dire.  
  
- Si tu veux, marmonna Ron, en s'assoyant lui aussi sur son lit qui se trouva face à celui de son ami.  
  
- Ah ce que je vois tu as dû passer une magnifique soirée toi aussi, ironisa Harry. Je suis sérieux, Ron, l'an prochain je boycotte le bal d'Halloween. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça un bal. Moi je dirais plutôt une soirée. Ou encore une stupidité, une chose insignifiante qui nous rend malheureux, narrait Harry, en accentuant la fin de ses phrases. Ou une patente futile qui te rend paranoïaque, dépressive, suicidaire, enragé, agressif, débile, impatient, une soirée bête ou tu perds tes amis, ou tes rêves les plus chers se transformes en cauchemars, qui te donne envie de te laisser tomber en bas de la tour d'astronom...  
  
- Bon ça va Harry, cria Ron, qui commençait à perdre patience, je crois qu'on a comprit ton point de vue.  
  
- Ouais, et demain je vais voir Dumbledore pour lui dire que les soirées dansantes à l'école devraient être interdites.  
  
- Sans blagues!  
  
- Je plaisante! J'essaie de te faire sourire. Mais à ce que je vois il n'y a rien à faire. Sincèrement Ron je ne croyais pas te voir rentrer si tôt. Je vous ai vu toi et Hermione dans le par cet ça avait plutôt l'air de bien aller..., rajouta t-il avec un regard et des paroles pleines de sous- entendus.  
  
- Mmmrrrmmm, gémit-il en lui tournant le dos.  
  
- Oh allez, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Ne me dit pas que tu t'es encore emporter?  
  
- Non ce n'est pas ça, ce n'est pas ma faute cette fois, se défendit Ron en se replaçant face à lui. En fait, je crois.  
  
- Raconte.  
  
- Voilà, enfin, quand vous avez quittés la table toi et Ginny, on s'est disputés pour des choses idiotes comme d'habitude. Elle est partie en courant vers la sortie et je l'aie suivie. Je l'ai trouvé assise près du lac. Elle pleurait. Alors je me suis approché d'elle et je l'ai prise dans mes bras. Je croyais qu'elle me repousserait, que je faisais la gaffe du siècle en la serrant contre moi mais au contraire, elle aussi elle m'a entouré de ses bras. C'était comme si elle ne voulait jamais que je parte et puis... Ron parut gêné mais Harry lui fit signe de continuer.  
  
- Et bien, on s'est reculé et quand... quand on était sur le point de s'embrasser elle a tourné la tête. Soudain, elle a regardé sa montre et affirmé qu'elle devait rentrée au château car elle remplaçait Justin au kiosque des friandises. Et c'est tout. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait d'après toi?  
  
- Rien de bien concret en tout cas. Moi je crois plutôt que tu l'as effrayé.  
  
- Hein?  
  
- Non, laisse-moi finir. Tu as dit que tu es passé à deux cheveux de l'embrasser. Et elle a eu peur parce que tu es son meilleur ami et elle commence à réalisé qu'elle en veut plus de ta part et ça l'effraye.  
  
- Quoi tu veux dire que...  
  
- Ouais. Mione est amoureuse de toi mais comme toi, elle ne veut pas se l'admettre à elle-même, voilà.  
  
- Quoi!, s'ingurgea Ron. Est-ce que tu es en train d'insinuer que je suis amoureux d'Hermione. Mais enfin Harry, c'est ma meilleure amie! Je ne suis pas et je ne serai jamais attiré par Hermione.  
  
- Ouais c'est ça et moi je suis le Père Noël! Tu fais ce que tu veux mais ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Et vous fuyez vos émotions tous les deux. Il faut te rendre à l'évidence Ron, tu craques pour elle depuis que tu la connais. Il faudra bien te décider à lui parler un jour avant que tu deviennes encore malade de jalousie si elle sort avec un autre mec que toi!  
  
- Ouais c'est ça! Et bien bonne nuit, Monsieur le cachottier.  
  
- De quoi tu parles?  
  
- Et toi, tu ne me dit pas ce qui ne va pas? Toi aussi ça paraît comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Encore une de tes centaines d'admiratrices.  
  
- Ouais, si on veux.  
  
- Et son nom c'est...?, demanda Ron, attendant vivement la réponse (y va p-e le regretter, pas sûre qui va être content moi, loll).  
  
- Euhcginy, marmonna rapidement Harry.  
  
- Hein? Tu peux articuler clairement s'il te plait.  
  
- C'est.. c'est Ginny.  
  
- Ginny? Ginny qui?, demanda Ron. ne se doutant de rien.  
  
- Bon sens Ron, c'est ta sœur. J'ai un problème avec ta sœur!  
  
- Quoi? Tu sors avec ma sœur! Non mais t'es devenu suicidaire. Tu sors avec ma sœur. Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves? Et pourquoi... pourquoi Ginny? Il y a des centaines de filles dans ce collège et tu fallais que tu choisisses ma sœur? Ah, je peux pas le croire.  
  
- Et mais calme-toi! C'est pour ça que je ne te l'ai pas dit. Je savais que tu réagirais comme ça. Si je n'avais pas joué les « Monsieur Cachottier » comme tu le disais si bien et déjà que tout à l'heure tu étais moins de bonne humeur et bien tu... ouais c'est ça tu m'aurais tout simplement tué.  
  
- Le mot n'est pas assez fort, dit Ron en lui jetant son oreiller par la figure.  
  
- Ah ouais, tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu, et bien tu l'auras voulu, rétorqua Harry, un sourire vengeur se dessinant peu à peu sur son visage.  
  
Il prit son oreiller puis sa deuxième et ses coussins et les lança brusquement à Ron.  
  
- Alors on s'amuse bien ici, ricana une voix familière qui venait d'ouvrir la porte.  
  
Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent Dean, Seamus et Neville faire irruption dans la pièce.  
  
- Vous êtes monter tôt, remarqua Seamus, pourtant Harry tu avais l'air de bien t'entendre avec Ginny Weasley. Enfin la sœur de Ron.  
  
- Ouais, c'est un détail auquel il aura pu penser avant de la fréquenter, dit Ron entre ses dents.  
  
- Ça m'étonne venant de toi Ron de ne pas t'être jeter sur Harry aussitôt que tu les as vu ensemble.  
  
- C'est que tu n'étais pas ici il y a 5 minutes quand je lui ai annoncé. Je crois que si vous ne seriez pas arrivé je serais déjà mort.  
  
- Mais Harry et ta sœur ont été ensemble presque toute la soirée? Tu ne les as pas vu?, s'interrogea Neville.  
  
- Et bien en fait, je crois qu'il n'y a pas prêter beaucoup attention parce que Hermione était assise à coté de lui, dit Harry, avec pleins de sous- entendus.  
  
- Oh, je vois, ria Seamus.  
  
- Quoi, non mais c'est un complot. Ne me dites pas que vous aussi!, s'exaspéra Ron.  
  
- De quoi il parle?  
  
- Il dit qu'il n'est pas amoureux de la jolie Hermione.  
  
- Ouais c'est ça! Désolé mon vieux mais là ça se voit comme le n...  
  
- Oui oui, je sais, comme le nez au milieu de la figure on me l'a déjà dit. Maintenant excusez-moi, je me couche, rajouta t-il, l'air bête, en tirant ses rideaux à baldaquins.  
  
- Hum, fit semblant de réfléchir Seamus à voix basse, premier symptôme, négation. Deuxième symptôme, agressivité.  
  
- Ouais, et bien bonne nuit les gars, dit Harry. À demain!  
  
- Ouais à demain, chuchotèrent les autres en cœur.  
  
Tous se couchèrent, d'autres heureux, d'autres non, pour une nuit paisible, attendant avec impatience le week-end qui se pointerait le lendemain.  
  
Ç'était le début de la fin de semaine et les élèves s'en réjouissaient. Même si l'hiver se pointait rapidement, le succès du bal d'Halloween (enfin pour la majorité loll) surpassait la neige. En ce Samedi matin, Harry invita Hermione à faire une promenade dans le parc de Poudlard, profitant du fait que Ron dormait pour pouvoir profiter de la présence de sa meilleure amie, ce dont il avait été privé depuis leur dispute.  
  
- C'est vrai qu'on a pas eu la chance de se parler beaucoup depuis la rentrée, avoua Hermione. Et, pour te dire la vérité, tu m'as manqué Harry!  
  
Elle s'arrêta de marcher et serra Harry dans ses bras. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se mit à pleurer et il desserra son étreinte.  
  
- Eh, mais arrête de pleurer, Mione, dit Harry sur un ton réconfortant, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.  
  
- Je... je suis désolé Harry mais... mais c'est que c'est si dur, s'excusa t- elle en reniflant un bon coup. Avec Ron et tout ça. Ce n'est plus pareil comme avant. Maintenant on n'est plus jamais ensemble tout les trois. Le trio n'existe plus. C'est Harry et Hermione ou Harry et Ron. Et je ne peux m'habituer à ce genre de changements, termina Hermione en pleurant de plus belle.  
  
- Ça va aller, répondit Harry en la reprenant dans ses bras. Je suis là maintenant, tout va bien. Il faut simplement que tu parles à Ron.  
  
- Je veux bien mais à chaque fois ça tourne à la catastrophe.  
  
- Je sais mais si vous faites des efforts tous les deux, votre amitié reviendra comme avant.  
  
- Ouais et c'est bien ça le problème, gémit Hermione en se séparant de son ami.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?, demanda Harry en comprenant peu à peu où elle voulait en venir.  
  
- Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée de te parler de ça, s'inquiéta t-elle en s'assoyant sur un banc près du lac aux cotés de Harry. Je ne crois pas que c'est un sujet que je peux abordé avec toi...  
  
- Je sais que c'est difficile mais je te rappelle qu'on a tout de même 16 ans et qu'on est plus des enfants. Je suis capable de comprendre.  
  
- Oui, tu as sans doute raison. Mais, oh je ne sais plus où j'en suis avec Ron. Enfin, je crois que j'attends plus... plus que de l'amitié de sa part, rajouta Hermione en tournant légèrement la tête, rouge comme une tomate.  
  
- Ne fuis pas tes sentiments, Hermione, dit Harry en lui relevant la tête en la tenant légèrement par le menton, la forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Ne fais pas comme lui. Je sais que c'est difficile mais n'ai pas peur ni honte de ce que tu ressens. Ne fais pas la même erreur que lui.  
  
- Je sais qu'il ressens la même chose à mon égard mais j'ai tellement peur, ah si tu savais Harry. De briser notre amitié. Oh et pourquoi il est si méchant avec moi. Il n'avait pas à me dire ça! Enfin, je crois qu'il t'as dit les horreurs qu'il m'a dit ce jour là sur la colline?  
  
Harry hocha la tête.  
  
- Et je te jure qu'il n'était pas très fier de ce coup là. Même si ça n'excuse pas les choses qu'ils t'a dites. C'était très blessant.  
  
- Oui. Je me demande même parfois s'il ne le pensais pas vraiment...  
  
- Mais non, répliqua Harry, d'une voix ferme. Ron n'a peut-être pas de tact mais c'est quelqu'un de très sensible pour qui l'amitié compte beaucoup. Même si ce n'est pas ce qu'il laisse percevoir. Il n'est pas capable de contrôler ses sentiments et la jalousie l'a emporté ce jour-là. Je sais que c'est dur à avalé mais ce qu'il t'as dit cet après-midi là, c'est la preuve qu'il tient énormément à toi.  
  
- Je sais Harry, je sais, déclara sobrement la jeune fille. Mais il l'a quand même dit.  
  
Éclatant en sanglots, elle courut à toute jambe vers la Grande porte et pénétra à l'intérieur du château. Elle ignora même les cris que poussait Harry qui courrait derrière elle, courrant jusqu'aux toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Harry laissa tomber, voyant que cela ne servirait à rien, valait mieux la laisser seule. Ignorant le regard interrogateur du Professeur McGonagall qui avait suivit la scène, il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour dîner. Tout se brouhaha qui régnait dans la pièce lui donnait mal à la tête. Il se dépêcha donc de manger pour se précipiter ensuite à la bibliothèque pour faire ses devoirs, que ça lui plaise ou non. En chemin, il croisa Ron et il en profita pour discuter avec lui.  
  
- Eh, Ron, lui cria t-il, attends une minute.  
  
L'interpellé se retourna et s'approcha de lui.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
  
- Il faut qu'on discute.  
  
- De quoi?, demanda Ron, étonné.  
  
- D'Hermione.  
  
- Ah, non, tu ne me referas pas le coup « Oh Ron, va t'excuser auprès d'Hermione, elle est si malheureuse, se fâcha t-il, en reprenant sa route, Harry courant derrière lui. Si tu veux un conseil, ne fais pas comme ma sœur et tous les autres et mêle-toi de tes affaires.  
  
- Non, ce sont mes oignons justement, répliqua Harry, en s'arrêtant en plein milieu du couloir alors que Ron continuait son chemin. Elle est dans les toilettes des filles en ce moment si je ne m'abuses, et je crois que ta visite lui ferais le plus grand bien. Il est temps que tout ça finisse Ron, termina t-il en hurlant presque pour être sûr que Ron, qui tournait à présent le couloir, l'entende.  
  
Ron avait déjà pris sa décision. Il fallait en effet que tout ça finisse. Le moment était venu de mettre l'orgueil de coté et d'avoué tout à Hermione. Il rebroussa chemin, passa devant Harry sans même le saluer puis descendit les marches jusqu'au deuxième étage où il suivit les couloirs qui le mena aux toilettes des filles. Soudain, un énorme bruit retentit dans le château. Ron aurait pu dire que c'était un tremblement de terre mais, en plus que c'était très rare dans la région, le grondement était beaucoup trop puissant pour être une simple tempête. C'était plutôt une force magique. Ron courut à toute jambe vers la sortie alors que plusieurs poutres vacillaient dangereusement un peu partout pour s'écraser sur le sol ensuite. À son passage devant la Grande Salle, Ron remarqua que la majorité des élèves étaient présent, ligotés. Il repéra Neville et s'approcha de lui. Il le libéra de ses liens et l'aida à se relever avant de libérer les autres élèves.  
  
- Mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe?, s'inquiéta Ron. Qu'est-ce qui a causé se tremblement?  
  
- C'est Tu-Sais-Qui! Il est revenu! Avec une trentaine de Mangemorts! Ils sont venus au château pour enlever Harry. Les Professeurs et quelques élèves de septième année sont allés combattre dehors.  
  
- Mais pourquoi sont-ils venus en pleine journée! C'est risqué!  
  
- Non, c'est l'éclypse de lune ce soir! Et cet événement est leur seule chance.  
  
- De quoi est-ce que tu parles?  
  
- Une Éclypse. C'est un terme moldu. Ce soir, à 7h28 précises, ce sera l'Éclypse de Lune. C'est un phénomène qui fait que pendant quelques minutes, la lune se cachera derrière le soleil et il fera clair.  
  
- Oui, je sais bien mais qu'est-ce que ça change à l'enlèvement d'Harry? Je dois y aller!, s'exclama Ron en se précipitant vers la sortie.  
  
- Non, Ron, attends, cria Neville en le retenant par la manche de sa veste. Tu dois m'écouter. Tu-Sais-Qui aurait entendu une prophétie dire que cette année, en l'occasion de l'Éclyse de Lune, si lui et Harry se présente face à l'Éclypse, les pouvoirs de Harry seront rendus à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit- Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et... Et Harry sera réduit en poussière.  
  
Avant que Neville ait pu le retenir, Ron se précipita dans le parc, suivit des autres élèves, pour assister à un spectacle horrible. À en croire, Voldemort et ses partisans s'étaient évaporés depuis un certain temps. C'était sûrement leur transplanage qui avait causé le tremblement Beaucoup d'élèves et de professeurs étaient étendus inconscient, sur l'herbe. D'autres étaient ligotés aux arbres environnants.  
  
- Oh mon Dieu!, souffla Ron. Aidez-les!, cria Ron aux autres. Faites ce que vous pouvez!  
  
Ron courut vers Dumbledore qui était inconscient à l'autre bout du parc. Il le secoua durant plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne se réveille.  
  
- M. Weasley, dit Dumbledore en se redressant légèrement, quelque chose de très grave vient de se produire. Je suis désolé, on a rien pu faire. Mais Harry, ils l'ont enlevé.  
  
- Où l'ont-ils amenés?  
  
- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais il faut agir. Ce soir. Je compte sur vous.  
  
Puis il s'évanouit. Ron regarda autour de lui. Le Professeur Rogue ainsi que l'infirmière avait rapporté certaines potions pour les nombreux blessés. La majorité était maintenant rétabli. Ron marcha jusqu'à eux.  
  
- Où est Hermione?, demanda Ron au Professeur McGonagall.  
  
- Je suis désolé, M. Weasley mais personne ne l'a vu.  
  
- La dernière fois que je l'aie vue c'est il y a quelques heures aux toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, renseigna Lavande Brown. Elle pleurait.  
  
- Tout est de ma faute, murmura Ron.  
  
- Nous allons fouiller le château en entier. Maintenant, je crois que l'école n'est plus en danger excepté vous, M. Weasley et Mademoiselle Granger. Je demanderais donc à tous les élèves de regagner leur salle commune. Je laisse le soin aux préfets de gérer la situation. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, restez où vous êtes et avertissez-moi à l'aide d'un fantôme où d'un tableau. Pendant ce temps, continua le Professeur McGonagall en s'adressant aux autres professeurs, alors que les élèves rejoignait le château, nous allons fouiller Poudlard au grand complet si l'on ne trouve pas Mademoiselle Granger. Moi-même et M. Weasley chercherons dehors. Envoyez-moi un message magique si vous trouvez quelque chose, ensuite, nous règlerons le cas de M. Potter bien que je ne sache quoi faire.  
  
- Mais Professeur, que fait-on su Professeur Dumbledore, demanda Ron, inquiet. Mais où est-il passé?, poursuiva t-il en s'apercevant qu'il n'était plus à l'endroit où il l'avait laissé.  
  
- On l'a transporté à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh s'occupe de lui.  
  
Ron hocha la tête puis se mit à chercher sa meilleure amie. Après plusieurs heures de recherche, ils n'avaient trouvés aucune trace d'elle. Même dans la forêt interdite. Malgré les mots encourageants de son Professeur, Ron était très inquiet. Ils attendaient des nouvelles des autres quand la baguette de McGonnagall commença à vibrer. Elle vira au rouge, puis au vert, et un petit papier en sortit. Le Professeur lit le message et son teint devint livide.  
  
- Que se passe t-il, Professeur?, questionna Ron.  
  
- C'est Mademoiselle Granger. Severus vient de m'avertir que le Professeur Dumbledore aurait affirmer avoir vu Vous-Savez-Qui jeter Hermione dans le lac. Il y trois heures de ça... 


	5. Chapitre 5

Voilà le dernier chapitre de ma fic. Merci de m'avoir lu!!!!  
  
*** Rappel du chapitre précédent ***  
  
- Que se passe t-il, Professeur?, questionna Ron.  
  
- C'est Mademoiselle Granger. Severus vient de m'avertir que le Professeur Dumbledore aurait affirmer avoir vu Vous-Savez-Qui jeter Hermione dans le lac. Il y trois heures de ça...  
  
Ron devint livide et la panique s'empara vide de lui. Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, cherchant la présence de sa meilleure amie.  
  
- Hermione!, cria t-il, paniqué, en se dirigeant vers le lac. Hermioneeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Il s'agenouilla près du cours d'eau et laissa son regard se noyer à travers les vagues.  
  
- Hermione, je t'en prie, souffla t-il. Ne me laisse pas seul... HERMIONE, NE ME LAISSE PAS SEUL!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Malgré lui, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Le Professeur McGonagall s'approcha de lui et déposa sa main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort.  
  
- Ne vous en faites pas, M. Weasley. Nous la retrouverons.  
  
- Merci, la remercia Ron en se remettant debout. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?  
  
- Nous allons appeler les êtres de l'eau afin qu'ils puissent nous dire s'ils auraient aperçu Miss Granger.  
  
- D'accord, mais... mais comment pouvons-nous les appeler?  
  
- Comme ceci, répondit mystérieusement la directrice adjointe en se concentrant.  
  
Elle se mit à genoux, plongea son regard dans l'eau, puis émit plusieurs cris répétitif.  
  
- C'est un signe d'alerte en langage aquatique, expliqua t-elle. Je crois que... oui, les voilà.  
  
En effet, on distinguait à présent quelques êtres de l'eau qui remontaient frétillement à la surface. Celui qui paraissait être le chef avançait vers le Professeur McGonagall puis parla une langue qui n'était pas familière à Ron. Pendant ce temps, les autres créatures attendaient patiemment derrière.  
  
- Oh mon Dieu!  
  
- Qui a t-il, Professeur, demanda avidement Ron. Que vous a t-il dit?  
  
Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que se soit, un grand éclaboussement se fit entendre au milieu du lac. Le chef hocha la tête puis détourna son regard vers la jolie sirène qui venait de faire son apparition derrière le petit groupe d'êtres déjà présent. La sirène nagea gracieusement jusqu'au bord du lac où se trouva Ron et McGonagall et ils purent enfin distinguer son visage. C'était Hermione.  
  
- Mon Dieu, c'est un miracle, s'exclama la directrice, une main plaquée devant sa bouche. Dieu soit loué, vous êtes vivante!  
  
- Hermione?, demanda Ron, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. C'est bien toi? Tu es vivante?  
  
- Oui, c'est bien moi, répondit la jeune fille. J'ai tellement eu peur, Ron. Je croyais bien y rester cette fois-ci.  
  
- Mais pour l'amour du ciel que s'est-il passé, Miss Granger?, s'informa l'enseignante, alors que les êtres aquatiques retournait au fond du lac, les laissant seuls.  
  
- Et bien, quand Voldemort – les deux autres gens sursautèrent – est arrivé avec ses mangemorts, j'étais dehors. Je me promenais dans le parc. Ils avaient probablement déjà pénétrer à l'intérieur du château car Harry était avec eux, ligoté. J'ai essayé de le défendre mais un des mangemorts m'a poussé et je suis tombée à l'eau. C'est à ce moment que Dumbledore est arrivé, et ensuite les autres professeurs je crois. Pour le reste je ne me rappelle de rien excepté le fait qu'à mon réveil, j'étais étendue sur un rocher, au fond du lac, transformée en sirène. Je crois que pour me sauver, pouvant ne plus respirer, les créatures marines ont changés mon apparence pour que je puisse rester en vie. Je suis restée un bon bout de temps là- dessous car je ne voulais pas remontée à la surface avant d'être bien certaine que.. euh Vous-Savez-qui, se reprit t-elle en voyant le regard que son professeur lui jetait, soit parti. Voilà.  
  
- Je vois. C'est une chance qu'ils aient pensé utiliser la magie pour vous garder vivante.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant?, s'impatienta Hermione. Je ne veux pas rester une sirène toute ma vie!  
  
- Soyez sans craintes, Mademoiselle. Dès que le Professeur Dumbledore sera rétabli, ce qui devrait prendre moins de quelques jours, il vous redonnera votre apparence souhaitée.  
  
- Et qu'est-ce que je vais devenir moi pendant ce temps? Je dois attendre sagement ici?  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, Mione. Je resterai avec toi, lui dit Ron.  
  
Elle le gratifia d'un sourire rayonnant et plongea son regard dans le sien, provoquant une énorme tension entre eux.  
  
- Et bien, je crois que je vais vous laisser, murmura le Professeur McGonagall en repartant vers le château, un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Pendant la soirée suivante, Mme Pomfresh, aidé de quelques enseignants remis sur pied, soigna les pauvres professeurs et élèves blessés. Les cours furent tous suspendus et les autres étudiants étaient condamnés à rester dans leur salle commune, sauf Ron, qui s'était presque mis à genou devant son Professeur de Métamorphose pour pouvoir rester aux cotés d'Hermione.  
  
- Ah, ce que ça peut être affligeant parfois l'orgueil masculin, ricana le Professeur McGonagall.  
  
- Mais de quoi parlez-vous donc, Minerva.  
  
- Oh, Professeur Dumbledore, vous voilà enfin réveillé! Et bien je parlais de Monsieur Weasley et de Mademoiselle Granger, bien entendu. Combien d'années Monsieur Weasley attendra t-il encore avant de lui déclarer son amour. Je vais finir par croire ce que Potter dit tout le temps, il n'y a qu'eux qui ne se rendent pas compte qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre!  
  
- Oui, vous avez raison, cher Professeur. Cela crève les yeux. Mais je sens que le soleil brillera bientôt pour eux, rajouta Dumbledore, l'air rêveur.  
  
- Si vous le dîtes. Mais pour l'instant il y a un sujet beaucoup plus important qu'il faut absolument abordé, dit t-elle, l'air grave. Il ne reste à peine 2 heures avant l'éclipse lunaire et je vous rappelle que Vous- Savez-Qui tient Harry. J'ai déjà discuté avec les autres enseignants mais nous n'avons trouvé hélas aucune solution valable pour le vaincre. C'est pourquoi nous voulions votre avis, Albus.  
  
- Je vous avoue, Minerva que moi-même, je n'ai pas de solution cette fois- ci. Harry a toujours réussi à échapper à Voldemort mais cette fois, il est trop tard pour agir. La vieillesse me gagne et m'affaiblie de plus en plus.  
  
- Ne vous apitoyez pas sur vous-même, je vous en prie.  
  
- Nous ne sommes pas de tailles comparés à Voldemort, Minerva. Nous ne l'avons jamais été. Et nous le serons jamais. La seule chose qu'ils nous restent à faire maintenant c'est attendre.  
  
- Mais...  
  
- C'était mon dernier mot, professeur. Maintenant j'aimerais me reposé.  
  
- Très bien, dit t-elle en prenant bien soin de refermer les rideaux du lit derrière elle.  
  
***************** Du coté de Harry ************************  
  
Tout était flou dans sa tête. Harry ne se rappelait que de quelques détails seulement. Il se rappelait s'être retrouvé entre les mains de Voldemort qui l'avait conduit à l'extérieur du château puis il avait vu Hermione tomber dans le lac. Cette simple pensée lui procura un mal fou. Il se souvenait aussi d'une énorme bagarre entre les mangemorts et les enseignants de Poudlard, puis, le noir total. Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait dans une petite cellule, apparemment cachée dans un genre de souterrain très profond vu la couleur de la terre. Sa cicatrice lui faisait extrêmement mal et il souffrait de plusieurs coups et blessures. Soudain, quelqu'un le saisit par la manche de sa robe de sorcier et le traîna durant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à l'extérieur du souterrain. Il reconnu aussitôt le minuscule cimetière où il s'était retrouvé deux ans plus tôt. Cela lui remémora des souvenirs affreux qu'il se força d'oublier. Le mangemort la lâcha enfin et Harry s'éffrondra à terre. Il était très faible et il craignait ne pas pouvoir s'en sortir cette fois. Voldemort suivit de quatre de ses mangemorts s'approchèrent de lui puis lui firent boire une potion afin qu'il puisse tenir debout.  
  
- Eh bien voilà, Potter, ricana un des mangemorts encagoulé qui reconnu comme Lucius Malfoy, tu vas pouvoir tenir debout maintenant. Pour quelques minutes du moins...  
  
Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à contempler le ciel quand un des mangemorts se fit entendre :  
  
- Maître, c'est l'heure. Il est 7h25.  
  
- Bien. Merci, Goyle, siffla Voldemort.  
  
Il attrapa Harry par sa manche, le tira en avant et lui ordonna de marcher jusqu'à la pierre tombale avec son propre nom dessus.  
  
- Tu vois, Harry, quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, tes magnifiques cendres se retrouveront devant cette jolie pierre tombale que j'ai gravée en ton honneur.  
  
- Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre, Tom.  
  
- Ne m'insulte pas, Potter. Avance!  
  
Ils marchèrent jusqu'à une statue et attendirent. À 7h28 précises, le soleil se placa devant la lune et le cimetière tantôt noir fut soudain éclairé par les éblouissant rayons du soleil. Un faisceau de lumière s'abattit sur eux et Voldemort et Harry furent aspirés par cette nouvelle lumière. Ils montèrent lentement dans le ciel, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent enfin au niveau de l'Éclypse. Puis soudain, un éclair déchira le ciel, la foudre se fit entendre, puis plus rien.  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore s'avançait vers le lac, là où était Ron et Hermione.  
  
- Vous êtes enfin guéri professeur?, demanda Ron.  
  
- Vous allez bien?, renchérit Hermione.  
  
- À merveille!, répondit-il en leur adressant un sourire bienveillant. J'ai apporté la potion pour vous rendre votre propre corps, Miss Granger. Cette potion est très efficace mais a tout de même quelques effets secondaires ennuyeux. Mais soyez sans crainte, ce n'est pas dangereux. Vous buverez tout simplement la potion, retrouverez votre corps et vous tomberez dans un espèce de coma magique. Vous vous réveillerez quelques jours plus tard et c'est tout.  
  
- Ah d'accord, dit-elle simplement.  
  
- Vous êtes pr...  
  
Dumbledore s'interrompit. Un immense rayon de soleil venait de s'abattre dans le parc de Poudlard. Un espèce de rond noir descendit de cette lueur pour venir s'écraser sur l'herbe et comme elle était apparu, la lumière disparut. Le directeur et Ron se précipitèrent à l'endroit ou reposait le petit rond noir qui se trouvait à être Harry.  
  
- C'est un miracle!, s'exclama Ron. Comment a t-il fait?  
  
- J'en sais rien, Ron, murmura Harry en essayant de se redresser mais Dumbledore l'en empêcha.  
  
- Harry, que s'est-il passé?  
  
Il lui raconta en détail l'attaque, la façon dont Voldemort l'avait enlevé puis l'événement terrible qui s'était produite dans le cimetière.  
  
- La lumière nous a comme aspirés, Voldemort et mort, raconta Harry, et la foudre s'est abattu sur nous. Voldemort a été réduit en un tas de cendres et je me suis évanoui pour me retrouver ici. C'est fini maintenant, rajouta t-il voyant que Ron et Dumbledore n'attendit qu'il le dise. J'ai vu les mangemorts se réduirent eux aussi en un tas de cendres ainsi que leur maître. Ils n'existent plus.  
  
Puis il s'évanouit. Harry fut reconduit à l'infirmerie et les directeurs de maisons eurent la tâche d'annoncer aux élèves cette merveilleuse nouvelle qui annonçait la fin – pour l'instant (parce qu'il y a toujours un tata pour repartir quelque chose qui n'existait plus lol - du monde du mal. Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore revint près du lac, suivit de Ron, et fit boire la fameuse potion à Hermione. La sirène s'éleva dans les airs et se retransforma en humaine sous le clair de lune puis retomba brusquement à l'eau. Ron la rattrapa de justesse et la déposa sur l'herbe fraîche. Même s'il faisait noir, la faible lueur de la lune et des lanternes qui ornait le parc permirent à Ron de remarquer qu'Hermione était toute nue.  
  
- Mais professeur, elle n'a rien sur elle!, hurla Ron, scandalisé de voir sa meilleure amie dans toute sa splendeur. (Mais il se rince l'œil pareil, hein! ;) )  
  
- Ne vous en faite pas, le rassura Dumbledore avec un certain sourire, en recouvrant Hermione d'une couverture de coton, c'était prévu dans l'opération. Après tout, une sirène ne porte pas de vêtements. Pouvez s'il vous plait emmener Miss Granger à l'infirmerie, M. Weasley, j'ai quelques affaires à régler.  
  
Sur ce, il laissa Ron avec Hermione, endormie, puis partit vers le château.  
  
Encore sous le choc, Ron, tremblant, la prit précautionneusement dans ses bras et traversa le parc. Juste le fait de savoir qu'elle ne portait aucun vêtement l'excitait énormément mais il chassa rapidement ses pensées de son esprit. Dire qu'il l'avait vue totalement nue. Non, ça ne se pouvait pas. Jamais il ne serait capable de la regarder en face à présent. Arrivé à l'infirmerie, il la déposa sur un des lits et alla prévenir Mme Pomfresh. Il la borda, l'embrassa sur le front, passa voir Harry quelques instants pour constater qu'il était toujours évanoui, puis partit vers la tour des Gryffondor pour se coucher enfin. À peine avait-il franchit le portrait de la Grosse Dame que tous les étudiants se précipitèrent sur lui pour bénéficier de plus amples informations. Il réussit quand même à se faufiler jusqu'à son dortoir où il lâcha un « Ah non, je vous en prie, pas de questions » à Seamus, Dean et Neville avant de fermer ses rideaux à baldaquins et de sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Cela faisait plus de deux jours qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit puisqu'il avait tenu compagnie à Hermione et il avait grandement besoin de repos.  
  
Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Il n'y avait aucune trace de ses compagnons de chambre et leur lit était fait. Ils étaient sûrement partis déjeuner tôt puisqu'aujourd'hui, la vie au château reprenait son cour normal et cela signifiait que les cours aussi. Il observa son cadran qui indiquait 10h20.  
  
- Oh non c'est pas vrai, grogna Ron. McGonagall va me tuer.  
  
Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il se ferait punir pour avoir raté le cours de Potion avec Rogue à 9 heures et ensuite par McGonagall pour arriver en retard à son cours. Il enfila rapidement son uniforme, prit ses livres de Métamorphoses et sortit en trombe du dortoir pour se précipiter au deuxième étage. Il dérapa au coin du couloir puis arrivé devant la salle de cours, respira puis entra.  
  
- Vous êtes en retard, Weasley, tonna le professeur McGonagall. Asseyez- vous!  
  
Ron s'assit et appréhenda la fin du cours où son professeur l'interpella.  
  
- Normalement, je devrais vous infliger une copie pour retard mais...  
  
- Mais...  
  
- Mais avec toutes les épreuves que vous avez vécues ces derniers temps en plus du fait que vous ayez tenu compagnie à Mlle Granger ce qui vous a fallu une nuit blanche, je vous dispense de toute conséquence. Vous pouvez partir maintenant.  
  
Surpris, il quitta la classe, heureux d'être dispensé de toute retenue, ce dont il avait l'habitude depuis les quatre cents coups qu'il avait fait avec Harry depuis sa première année. À l'heure du dîner, il mangea un petit quelque chose rapidement puis il prit la direction de l'infirmerie. À sa grande surprise, Harry n'était plus là. Il se dirigea alors vers Mme Pomfresh.  
  
- M. Potter est partit tôt ce matin, Weasley, répondit-elle d'un ton sec. Le professeur Dumbledore voulait le voir de toute urgence. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail qui m'attend!  
  
Ron l'ignora et s'assit sur le rebord du lit d'Hermione. Il avait parfois l'étrange impression qu'elle ne se réveillerait jamais mais le directeur lui avait confié la veille qu'elle se réveillerait d'ici ce soir. Elle avait l'air tellement paisible. Il regarda autour de lui : l'infirmière était enfermé dans son bureau et excepté celui d'Hermione, aucun lit n'était occupé. Il lui prit délicatement la main puis se mis inconsciemment à lui parler.  
  
- Tu sais Hermione, lui confia t-il, je n'ai jamais pu vraiment tout te dire ce que je ressentais par rapport à cette histoire cet été parce que tu ne voulais jamais entendre ce que j'avais à te dire – et je te comprends très bien, bien sûr – mais je voulais quand même que tu saches que je suis profondément désolé. Je me sens vraiment ridicule de t'avoir dit ça et je voulais tout sauf te blesser et... et au fond, toi et Harry aviez raison. J'ai agis de cette façon parce que j'étais jaloux. Même j'irais jusqu'à dire que j'étais malade de jalousie envers Krum, Hermione. Parce que... parce que je me disais que lui il avait la chance de t'avoir comme petite amie. Ce que j'ai toujours espéré. Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites bien sûr. Mais je voulais quand même que tu saches que je t'aime Hermione. Je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre que toi. Et je t'aimerai toujours...  
  
Sur ce, il l'embrassa sur la joue, caressa ses lèvres, puis sortit de la pièce.  
  
Après une journée épuisante, Ron s'était couché tôt ce soir là, sans même souper, et il n'avait pas eu la chance de voir Harry encore. Ce matin là, un samedi, il se réveilla tôt et pu enfin apercevoir Harry, dans son lit, qui avait l'air rétabli. Personne n'était debout à cette heure puisqu'il était à peine 8 heures, un samedi qui plus est. Il sortit en douce du dortoir, et descendit l'escalier en colimaçon pour se retrouver dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Hermione, assise sur un sofa près du feu.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?  
  
- Oh Ron, c'est toi!, s'exclama t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Je ne m'attendait pas à voir quelqu'un ici si tôt. En fait c'est que je me suis réveillée vers 5 heures ce matin et j'ai eu ma dose pour ce qui est de dormir je crois.  
  
- Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire.  
  
Ron s'assit sur un sofa en face d'Hermione et un silence gêné s'installa entre eux.  
  
- Hermione?, se décida à dire Ron.  
  
- Oui, dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
  
- Je... tu... non je... Je suis content que tu sois redevenu la vrai Hermione, articula t-il. Enfin, même si tu étais très jolie en sirène.  
  
- Merci.  
  
Tous les deux rouge, chacun cherchait à éviter le regard de l'autre.  
  
- Ron, je... je peux te poser une question?, demanda Hermione, gênée.  
  
- Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
  
Elle se leva du fauteuil pour venir s'asseoir à coté de lui.  
  
- Ce... Elle respira un bon coup puis se lança. C'est vrai ce que tu as dit l'autre jour à l'infirmerie?, dit-elle d'un coup.  
  
Ron la regarda, pétrifié. Il était aussi rouge qu'une fraise trop mûre. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir entendu.  
  
- T'as... t'as entendu?, bafouilla Ron. Mais... mais c'est impossible tu... tu étais dans le coma et...  
  
Il tremblait comme une feuille. Il ne pouvait pas y croire.  
  
- Je suis désolé.  
  
Il se leva d'un bond et marcha rapidement jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame.  
  
- Ron!, cria Hermione en courant derrière lui. Ron, attends!  
  
Elle le prit par le bras et il pivota pour se retrouver face à elle.  
  
- Non Hermione, s'il te plait!  
  
- Non laisse-moi parler je...  
  
- Non je t'en pr...  
  
- RON JE T'AIME!, hurla t-elle puisqu'il n'avait pas l'air décidé à la laisser parler.  
  
- Qu..quoi?  
  
- Je... je t'aime.  
  
Lentement, ils se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, leur arrachant un soupir à tous les deux. Leur baiser se fut de plus en plus profond et leurs mains plus baladeuses ( ;) loll). Pendant ce temps, Harry, Neville, Dean et Seamus s'étaient réveillés et descendaient les marches menant à la salle commune, se doutant de rien. Mais arrivé en bas, Harry aperçu ses deux amis en train de s'embrasser avec fougue.  
  
- Oups, je crois qu'on ferait bien de repasser plus tard, souleva Harry, qui menait la troupe.  
  
- Eh, mais j'ai faim moi!, s'indigna Dean. Ah, allez laisse-nous passer!  
  
Mais il s'arrêta net, à son tour, pour admirer le couple qui s'embrassait encore. Les autres s'approchèrent aussi et les observèrent en cachette.  
  
- Je crois qu'on devrait les laisser tranquille, proposa Harry.  
  
- Ouais, t'as raison, admit Seamus en remontant les marches, suivit des autres garçons. Ça fait des années qu'on attend tous ça. Oh moins on aura plus à supporter leurs chicanes.  
  
- Faites vos paris, Ron et Hermione se disputeront combien de fois aujourd'hui?, ironisa Dean.  
  
- Ouais. Ben je crois qu'on va attendre longtemps avant de descendre, se plaignit Neville. J'ai faim moi!  
  
Ils rirent tous et discutèrent durant quelques minutes quand Ron fit irruption dans le dortoir.  
  
- Désolé, je viens chercher ma cape.  
  
- Oh, tu emmènes Hermione faire une petite balade romantique dans le parc de Poudlard,?, demanda ironiquement Harry.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?, dit-il en devenant subitement rouge. Je n'ai pas le droit d'emmener ma meilleure amie faire un tour dehors?  
  
- Oui, je suis tout à fait d'accord. Et bien à plus.  
  
- Ouais c'est ça, à plus, ajouta Ron, en aimant pas du tout le ton « ouin si tu le dis » qu'avait employé son ami.  
  
Il rejoigna Hermione dans la salle commune et ils descendirent dans le parc faire une ballade. Ils se promenèrent toute la journée, main dans la main, à parler de tout et de rien.  
  
Le soir venu, Dumbledore avait organisé une petite réception pour fêter la fin de Voldemort. Tous les élèves avaient sorti leur plus belle tenue de soirée et après le banquet, les élèves rejoignirent la piste de danse.  
  
- Voulez-vous me faire l'honneur de m'offrir cette danse?, demanda galamment Ron à Hermione.  
  
- Avec plaisir!  
  
Tous deux s'avancèrent sur la piste et dansèrent. Pendant ce temps, Harry avait invité Ginny à danser et ils échangèrent leur premier baiser, auquel Ron avait assisté.  
  
- Lui il va me le payer! Espèce de...  
  
Hermione l'embrassa à pleine bouche pour le faire taire et cela eut l'effet désiré. À partir de cet instant, plus rien ni personne ne pourrait faire de mal à quiconque et depuis ce jour, Poudlard vécu dans l'harmonie et surtout, dans l'amour.  
  
FIN  
  
Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Et oui, malheureusement, c'est déjà la fin. J'ai fait vite pour vous le posté pour ne pas vous faire trop languir. Merci pour toutes les reviews et merci d'avoir lu et apprécier ma fic!!! 


End file.
